


Assume

by sorryuser



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton calls calum a slut because they always hear calum moaning and screaming in his hotel room when he's only ever had sex with michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assume

"You're kind of a slut, Cal," Ashton laughs.

Calum's smile fades, "W-what?" He stutters.

They're on the tour bus, parked in a parking lot, after being in a hotel for 3 weeks they're finally on the road again. Ashton, Luke, and Calum are in the living area. Laughing about something stupid Ashton did while he was out shopping.

Calum's not a slut, he never even considered himself a slut. But, if sleeping with the same person for 3 years makes you a slut then he's guilty. His stomach turns, he feels sick. Just the word makes him want to curl up and cry.

"You're a slut, man. Every night me and Luke can hear you moaning through the walls," Ashton sucks his teeth, shrugging his shoulders.

"How does that make me a slut?!" Calum exclaims, standing quickly.

"You don't have to get so mad, Cal," Ashton raises his hands in defense, "But, I mean, I never hear the guy so I just assume-"

"That's right, you assumed!" Calum yells, voice breaking, "You assume that I sleep with a different guy every night! And just because you don't hear him?! Are you fucking serious?!"

Michael opens the bus door, "Why's everyone yelli-" His eyes meet Calum's, "Cal? Are you alright?" He says, stepping into the bus and walking towards Calum.

His eyes go soft at the sight of Michael, he can feel the tears coming. Before Michael can touch him he flinches away, not wanting to give in. "Don't touch me." He whispers, running to the back of the bus and shutting the screen door.

Michael looks at Luke then Ashton, "What the fuck did you do?" He grits through his teeth.

"I-I.. I called him a slut." Ashton whispers.

Michael's eyes fill with rage, "You what? Who the fuck do you think you are?!" he goes to Ashton and grabs him by the collar, pulling him up from his seat, "I should bash your damn teeth in right now. Don't you DARE call him a slut," He says sternly.

"Michael, please, just calm d-" Luke starts, standing slightly.

Michael looks at him, "You stay the fuck out of this." making Luke slump in his chair quietly.

He roughly shoves Ashton back into his chair and leaves to tend to Calum.

-

Calum can feel his heart in his throat. He's curled up on the couch in the back, crying into a pillow. A slut? How long have they thought about him that way? Does Michael believe them? Calum just cried harder, holding a pillow tighter. He's faced away from the door, head facing into the couch and back towards the door.

He hears the screen door open, slowly, but surely. Almost like the person isn't sure they want to be there, it must be Mikey.

"Please, go away." Calum whispers, voice broken. He curls into himself more, "Please.."

"Calum." Michael says, voice soothing. He shuts the door, "Talk to me."

"Sluts don't talk, they can't with cock in their mouths 24/7," Calum mumbles sarcastically.

"Baby, don't talk about yourself like that. You're not a slut." Michael reassures, kneeling next to Calum.

"How do you know? I could be getting fucked by a different person every hour." Calum whimpers, letting a sob slip through.

He lays a hand on Calum's hip, who jerks away from it, "Please, Michael, don't touch me," Calum begins, turning his body towards Michael, covering his tear stained cheeks.

He sits up, "They think i'm a slut," He whispers, more to himself than to Michael.

Michael sits next to him on the couch, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "It's not true, baby boy," Michael kisses his temple, "You've never slept with another soul. It's only been me." He kisses his neck, laying a hand on the inside of Calum's thigh.

He grips Michael's hand, shoving it slightly, "But, they don't know that." He states.

"But they should," he places his hand on Calum's thigh again, sliding it up and down. He begins to kiss Calum's neck. Sucking hickeys onto his tan skin.

"Michael, stop." Calum whispers in slight pleasure, "Mikey.." He trails off when Michael begins to suck on his sweet spot.

"Just let me," Michael say, pushing Calum to lay on his back, he settles between Calum's legs, "show them i'm the only one that can make you feel like that. moan like that. scream like that." He rids of Calum's jeans as quickly as he can. Trailing a finger down to Calum's hole he begins to kiss him, teasing his hole.

Calum grips Michael by the neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, "Michael.." He mewls against Michael's lips.

Michael smiles, slipping a finger into Calum's wet and tight hole, "Don't hold back, I want them to hear you." Michael smirks.

"How is this gonna h-help- ah fuck!" He stutters, arching his back slightly.

Michael adds a second finger "Don't worry about it, focus on me right now, open your eyes," Their eyes connect, "How do I make you feel?"

"So good, Mikey, fuck, so so good," Calum rushes, balling his fists on Michael's chest.

Michael adds a third finger, fucking him faster, "Give me a moan, kitten."

Calum moans loudly, no doubt Luke & Ashton heard, "Need your cock," He whimpers, gripping Michael's biceps.

He smirks against Calum's neck, "Strip down, kitten."

Calum strips off his shirt, wasting no time, neither does Michael. He doesn't bother to remove his pants, just unzips them and pulls his cock out.

He slaps his hard cock on Calum's hole, taking a condom from his pocket, slipping it on. He teases Calum's hole, slipping only the head in.

"Please, just, fuuucking hell" Calum whines loudly when Michael pushes inside him, "Shit, your so big."

"You okay?" Michael asks, slowly thrusting into him.

"Mhm, more than okay. Fuck, your cock is.." He trails off, moaning louder and louder each thrust.

He grabs at Michael's denim jacket, turned on at how Michael is still fully clothed.

"My cock is what, princess?" He thrusts faster, grinning down at Calum, loving how he get's him.

"Fantastic, s-so fantastic." He whimpers, gripping at Michael's biceps again.

Michael's pounding into him now, the sound of skin on skin filling the small room, and no doubt the rest of the bus.

"Fuck, princess, I'm gonna cum." Michael groans, leaning down and kissing Calum, making him cum into the condom. He smirks against Calum's lips.

"I'm cumming, Mikey!" Calum yells, spilling all over his stomach.

Michael pulls out and disposes of the condom, he tucks himself back into his pants and buttons them back up, "Clean yourself up, baby. Meet me outside." Michael smiles, leaving the room and shutting the screen door.

-

Michael strolls out to the living area where a shocked Ashton and Luke sit. He sits on the couch and pulls out his phone, casually scrolling though it.

"Did you just-" Ashton begins, stopping himself.

"Yup." Michael answers anyway.

"So, he's been sleeping with you this whole time?" Luke asks.

"All 3 years." Michael smiles to himself

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that! I wrote it during school


End file.
